1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device for combining folios between a first and a second web in a rotary printing press and specifically to a method and device in which a third web in the press is cut into at least first and second folios, the folios are stored and positioned between the first and second webs. The present invention also relates to a web product having first and second folios in a stacked relationship to one another and sandwiched between two webs.
2. Background Information
In the technology of rotary printing presses using continuous webs of printed material it is often advantageous to collect the printed webs after they are folded in a former folder and cut, but before they are cross folded. This procedure, referred to as running collect, avoids the additional processing steps required in assembling products from straight production operations in which folios are not combined before folding.
It is not uncommon in rotary printing press applications for a print cylinder to print two images on a web per revolution. Using a straight running procedure, the web is then cut into folios so that each folio includes one full image. For example, if there are two images per print cylinder revolution, the length of the folio will be one half the circumference of the print cylinder. When running collect, the images thus printed and cut, may be xe2x80x9ccollectedxe2x80x9d in a manner that aligns respective images as required for the product. This collected product is then run together into a cross folder in which individual folios are folded simultaneously.
For example, when running collect using three webs, one revolution of the print cylinder may produce an image belonging to a first section of a printed product (such as a newspaper) directly adjacent to an image belonging to a second section of the printed product. By cutting and collecting the three webs together, they may be cross folded simultaneously to include two sections each having three folios. (For double-sided printing and only two printed newspaper pages per folio side, each section will include twelve pages). More or less webs can be added to include more or less folios per section. However, collect running always results in an equal number of folios in the two related sections. For a product having sections with an unequal number of pages per section (for example a newspaper having more folios in the front section than the second section), the product must be run using straight production with the sections combined as a later processing step.
The present invention provides a method for combining folios between a first and a second web in a rotary printing press. The method includes cutting a first folio from a third web in the rotary press, storing the first folio on a storage device, and transferring the first folio from the storage device to a position between the first and second webs.
The method may also include cutting a second folio from the third web and storing the second folio in a stacked relationship relative to the first folio from the third web on a precollect cylinder. The transferring step may include simultaneously transferring the stacked first and second folios from the precollect cylinder. The first, second, and third webs may be moved through the press at a same speed.
The method may include the additional steps of cutting a third folio from a fourth web and cutting a fourth folio from a fourth web. The storing step would then also include storing the third and fourth folios in a stacked relationship relative to one another and relative to the first and second folios on a precollect cylinder. The transferring step would then include simultaneously transferring the stacked first, second, third, and fourth folios from the precollect cylinder.
The precollect cylinder may have a circumference three, five, or seven times a length of the first folio which may be one-half a circumference of a print cylinder of the press.
An electrostatic charge may be provided to one or more of the first web, the second web, the first folio, and the second folio so as to enable an adhesion between the first and second folios and at least one of the first and second webs.
The present invention also provides a device for combining folios between first and second webs in a rotary printing press. The device includes a cutting cylinder configured to cut a first folio from a third web, a storing device in operative connection with the cutting cylinder configured store the first folio, and a positioning device adjacent the storing device. The positioning device is configured to transfer the stored first folio from the storing device to a position between the first and second webs. The cutting cylinder may be further configured to cut a second folio from the third web and the storing device may include a precollect cylinder configured to store the first and second folios in a stacked relationship. The positioning device may be configured to transfer the stacked first and second folios simultaneously. The precollect cylinder may have a circumference that is three times a length of the first folio, which may be equal to one-half a circumference of a print cylinder of the rotary printer. The print cylinder, in turn, may include a printing plate with at least two folio images arranged adjacent to one another so as to print to folios per cylinder revolution.
The precollect cylinder may include pins or grippers for holding the first and second folio against a circumference of the precollect cylinder.
The device according to the present invention may also include an electrode for providing an electrostatic charge to one or more of the first web, the second web and the folios so as to enable an adhesion between the first and second folios and at least one of the first and second webs. The positioning device may include a belt mounted on a plurality of belt rollers.
The present invention also provides a web product moveable in a rotary printing press. The web product includes a first web, a second web, a first folio, and a second folio. The first and second folios are stacked relative to one another and sandwiched between the first and second webs.
The web product may also include a third folio and a fourth folio, wherein the third and fourth folios are stacked relative to each other and relative to the first and second folios and sandwiched between the first and second webs.